Crush
by Samantha's Library
Summary: It all started with Blaze's friend, Silver. Then Amy started to hang out more with her crush, Sonic. She'd never felt more wonderful! Now, when she thinks Sonic's falling in love with her and that he might ask her out, what will happen? Will her life ever be the same again? And will Amy survive what comes after? AU SonAmy, minor Silvaze, and maybe some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Invite

**I think it's only fair to warn you: I'm launching this story straight towards an AU world because I don't know that much about the Sonic the hedgehog universe as I'd like. So if this story seems…off to you guys at all, just keep in mind I'm not as informed about the Sonic world as you are. Thanks for understanding!**

**Anyway, so I've been debating this for story a while and now I think I'm ready to write it. It will start off as just the first chapter and if you guys like it, I'll continue. **

**Also, thank you to Twin-books, who encouraged me to write this! You guys should really check out some of her stories. Thanks for the cover, Twin! This chapter's dedicated you! :)**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm in total freak-out mode! I'm sitting at a table, in a fairly-known casual restaurant, next to the bright sun-lit window, and across the table from my one and only crush! And in case that wasn't enough of my girly freak-out and drama, I'm also covered in lemonade and waiting for my crush to tell me something important. You know…<p>

After he's done helping me clean up my jeans and laughing at my cherry-red embarrassed face (hey, he may have not laughed in my face, but I could swear he was laughing on the inside, it was just like him)!

I am _totally_ and _utterly _embarrassed! There are no words in this dark, evil universe to describe even the _extent_ of my embarrassment after ever cool-kid I've seen at my school starting pointing at me and laughing. And at that unfortunate moment, was when I realized I had somehow kneed my crush in the chin in all the commotion.

"Agh!" he cried, hands flying up to his chin. He stood up and started rubbing the sore spot, failing to realize that that only made the humiliation worse.

"Oh my goodness, Sonic! I am so sorry!" I cried, feeling guilty.

Okay, let me back up just a bit. It started on a Friday just as the last school bell rang, signaling us to leave. I remember talking to my three best BFFs on the face of the globe, Blaze Cat, Sally Acorn, and Cream Rabbit. They were the best string of friends anyone could ask for.

Blaze was absolutely gorgeous, with her perfectly trim lilac purple fur, her stunning bright golden eyes, and the red perfectly smooth gem on her head. Every boy she met wanted to impress her, but her answer was always no. Despite her obvious beauty, she cared nothing about her over-all looks, in fact she cared just enough about them to kept up her natural style. Her out-fit was similar every day, white comfortable lose pants, violate low-heels, and a lavender turtle-neck sweater (or purple T-shirt for those hot days, although heat never seemed to bother her). Blaze had the most intelligent voice on the planet, she _was _very smart, but the tone of her voice seemed to bold that fact. Her over-all personality was fiery 'spirit' and naturally caring.

Cream was the most adorable girl, in fashion, conversation, or otherwise. Cream had slightly tan fluffy fur with copper colored spots around her eyes, on her ears, and one atop her head; she had beautiful Cinnamon brown eyes, and long, (somehow) elegant ears wrapped with two little baby blue bows. A couple guys would just love to ask her out but they feared her mother (that's right, I said her mother), Cream lives with just her mother, Vanilla and her pet chao, Cheese, so when it comes to boys Vanilla steps in and takes the role of both a mother and a father. Cream's fashion sense was cute and totally jealous worthy (if you were competitive). Today she wore a sepia brown long sleeved top, sapphire blue jeans, sepia brown small fuzzy boots, and to top it all off? A baby blue silky belt tied around her jeans. Her over-all personality is kind, polite, and a bit oblivious. She was a year younger than the rest of us too.

Finally came Sally, she was beautiful, and she understood me more than Blaze or Cream, she was a great listener too. Her soft fur was mostly a mysterious Russet brown except for the fur on her head which was more of a royal maroon, she had sparkling royal blue eyes, and long black eyelashes. Most boys, after looking at her, couldn't work up the courage to ask her out. Her outfit was very stylish, long sky blue fuzzy boots, black jeans, a sky blue long-sleeved sweater, a chest length azure jacket with a silver zipper, and two bracelets on her right wrist (one black and one blue). Her over-all personality was understanding, sweet, and controlled.

The universe couldn't offer me better BFFs! seriously, they were the best! But after looking at them I start to wonder about myself. I have straight salmon pink fur, short loose quills, glowing jade green eyes, and long dark eyelashes. Around boys I think of myself as an eye-catcher, but nothing special, you know? My fashion is pretty simple, but it fits me. Today I'm wearing a red turtle neck sweater, copper loose pants, red winter boots, a red hairband, and copper bracelets on both my wrists. My over-all personality was kind, emotional, and centered. Also-according to my friends-I had very good facial expressions, they 'reflect my mood quite nicely,' or at least that's what Blaze keeps telling me.

"Hey BFFs!" I called out to them, waving my hand and walking toward them.

"Hey Amy!" They all replied in unison.

"So now that we have a whole weekend together, what should we do?" I asked them.

"How 'bout we go ice skating!" Cream offered, excited.

"That's a great idea." Sally agreed. I nodded my head in agreement. We all turned to Blaze who was holding her books and looking quite awkward at this moment. Her shoulders dropped a little and she gave us an apologetic look.

"I promised Silver I'd spend the weekend with him." She told us. "It's been a while and even if I asked Silver if he wants to come…I don't think he knows how to ice-skate." Okay, brief explanation: Silver has been Blaze's best friend since forever, three years ago she moved here from California, and away from Silver, they kept in touch, but it wasn't the same. Recently Blaze found out that Silver had also moved here, and now Blaze was determined to catch up with him.

"That's alright Blaze." Cream assured. "I'm sure we can think of something that all of us, including Silver, can do together."

"Yeah." I agreed. Sally nodded her head and smiled with my statement.

"Thanks guys." Blaze replied. "That's sweet of you."

"So what does Silver like?" Cream asked.

"Well," Blaze said. She tilted her head, looked up, and swished her tail, like she always did when she was thinking. "I know he likes the outdoors, he's a total sucker for puzzles, although he's not that good at them…_don not_ tell him I said that!"

"We won't." Sally promised. Cream and I crossed are hearts to show we understood. By now we had walked out of the school building and onto field.

"Silver also likes jokes, movies…" Blaze continued. As the cat continued to list her friend's likes she failed to notice the silver-white hedgehog with five spiked quills sneaking up behind her. "Video games, hiking, and um…"

"Hugs," The silver-white hedgehog added. "I like hugs." Blaze smiled, turned around, and hugged Silver.

"You didn't tell me you'd be coming to see me after school." Blaze pointed out.

"I wanted to surprise you." He replied, with an irresistibly adorable goofy smile. Personally, I think Blaze considered Silver a _little_ more than a friend, but it's just my opinion. Silver was cute, even with those weird spiked quills, in fact they perfected his look. He had golden eyes like Blaze and around them was a black ring affect, his snowy white chest fur peeked out of his shirt a bit, and I already told you about his silver-white fur. He wore long dark jeans, a black sweatshirt with electric blue bold letters on it spelling 'Cool', black and electric blue Nikes shoes, and a golden rubber bracelet that said…something (I couldn't exactly see it).

"Silver?" Blaze said with a smile, pulling away from their hug. "Meet my BFFs, Sally, Amy, and Cream!"

"Hi." Silver said. Then it suddenly got silent and awkward. Eventually someone had to break the silence and who better then Cream?

"So Silver?" Cream asked, as if this situation wasn't awkward at all. "Would you like to hang out with us this weekend?"

"Um…sure." Silver replied. I could tell he tell he wasn't very excited about him-one boy hanging out with us-four girls. I could completely understand, if I had been on the opposite end of a situation like this I probably wouldn't feel too thrilled about it either.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sally assured, obviously having sensed Silver's feelings too. I nodded my head along with Sally's statement.

"No, no, it's fine!" Silver insisted. "I'd love to hang out with you girls." Of course Blaze caught on to this, she was, after all, the smartest.

"No Silver," Blaze said. "You really don't have to, my friends won't mind if I spend one weekend with you." Blaze turned to us. "Right girls?"

"No." Cream replied with an encouraging smile. She had finally realized the awkwardness she'd created and turned a light pink because of it, or that could have been the cold getting to her.

"Absolutely not." Sally put in.

"Not at all." I agreed, with a limp smile (because this was a _pretty_ awkward situation).

"Forget it." Silver pushed aside. "Besides, I'm sure with the four of you combined I'll get used to this place." He pulled up his sweatshirt's hood and marveled at how cold it was.

"Let's continue this at my house." Sally suggested. "It's getting pretty cold."

"Good idea." The rest of us agreed in unison, laughing at the result. Sally's place was the closest and the most comforting, in my opinion. We'd reached Sally's house and before we stepped inside Sally stopped us.

"My brother's visiting with Meg and Alexis, just to let you know." Sally informed. She turned to open the door when she remembered Silver and looked to him with a bashful smile. "My brother's name it Elias, he's married, Meg's his wife, and Alexis is their daughter." She briefed. Silver nodded his head in understanding. Sally opened the door and we all huddled inside.

"Hi sis!" greeted a man with maroon hair and bushy eyebrows (Elias), as we walked into the living room. "Hey Blaze, Amy, Cream, and…who's your new friend?" Elias suddenly got a pointed look, like he had something against Silver.

"Elias, this is Silver." Sally introduced. "Silver? Elias." Elias's pointed look disappeared and he held out his hand for Silver to shake.

"Oh, you must be Blaze's old friend." Elias assumed. Silver awkwardly shook his hand and smiled.

"Yep, sense we were young." Silver replied, proudly. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." Elias agreed.

"Where's Meg and Alexis?" Sally asked.

"Alexis is sleeping and Meg's in the kitchen." Elias answered. "She was craving a snack."

"Okay, thanks!" Sally gestured for us to follow her into the kitchen, so we did. "Hey Meg!"

"Sally, Amy, Blaze, Cream!" A woman with dark brunette hair cried. "It so nice to see you!" the girls and I gave Meg a group hug. She looked at Silver and (if possible) her smile grew bigger. "Who's the new addition to your family tree?" Sense Sally, Blaze, Cream, and I acted like sisters Meg liked to pretend we had our own family tree and in it we actually were sisters.

"Meg, this is Blaze's friend Silver." Sally introduced.

"Hello Silver." Meg greeted.

"Hi." Silver replied. Meg smiled at us.

"So do you guys want some hot-chocolate?" she asked.

"Oh my goodness! Totally!" I cried.

"Absolutely!" Blaze added, licking her lips.

"That would be great!" Sally agreed.

"Yes please!" cried Cream.

"Uh, sure." Silver said with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'Uh, sure'?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Cream added, equally bewildered.

"Sure I'd like some." Silver said. All of us girls gave him confused looks.

"Boys." We all sighed, including Meg. Eventually we were sitting at the table enjoying our delicious hot-chocolate, some of us with marsh-mellows, some of us with _lots _of marsh-mellows (*cough* Silver *cough*), and some of us without marsh-mellows. Meg had decided she'd go check on Alexis and Elias.

"So about this hanging out matter…" Blaze said, suddenly making conversation.

"I have a great idea!" Cream cried. We all turned our attention to her. "What if we invite Sonic and his siblings?!" I instantly felt like lava at the name Sonic and it wasn't because of the hot chocolate. "They were so much fun to hang out with the last times, and plus Silver wouldn't feel so awkward."

"That _is_ a great idea Cream!" Sally agreed. I didn't think it was so great.

"What do you think Silver?" Blaze asked. "Want to make some more friends?" I looked to him, desperately hoping he'd say something like 'yes' or 'I don't want to jump ahead too soon' because part of me wanted Sonic and crew to hang with us and part of me didn't.

"Why not." Silver told us with a smile. "I'd love to make some more friends."

"Then it's settled!" Blaze announced. "We'll invite Sonic and his siblings to hang with us."

"What should we do?" Sally questioned.

"I've got that figured out too." Cream told us excitedly. "We could have a winter picnic in the park!" Everyone besides me cheered with this idea. "And afterwards, we could make snow-angels and have an all-out snowball war!" Cream added, dramatically. I felted my face get hotter and I just wanted to hide in a corner and either cry or throw a fit of excitement.

"Snow-ball war?" Silver said with a sneaky smile. "I like that idea!" Boys are so competitive aren't they? Well girls are the same, but… you know what? Forget it.

"Finally!" Blaze cried. "A plan!" We all lifted our hot-chocolate mugs into the air and cheered. The rest of the time we talked about various things and laughed, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about Sonic.

I was going to spend a whole day…

With.

MY.

_CRUSH! _:D

I felt like I could fall back and die! I was so happy! But so nervous. What should I where? What should I say? What should I do?! But I was mostly happy imagining all the good things that could happen. And I daydreamed about it until it was time for all of us to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review! I hope this wasn't too bad. Please Read and Review.<strong>

**This is my first Sonic fanfic! So, please take it easy on me!**

**Samantha's Library. A Percy Jackson fanfic writer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Winter Picnic

**I'm back to bring you the next chapter! I'm not used to such a low amount of reviews, but I'm not a quitter, and after all, that was only the first chapter. I suppose since this is a different experience for me, I shouldn't have high expectations, but it just feels a little weird.**

**Anyway, thank you to Ethempat for reviewing! Also a quick thank you to aliixo for the support! And thanks again to Twin-books for the encouragement!**

**Here's chapter 2.**

I guess you could call me a little paranoid, but I couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff tomorrow that could go wrong. Like, what if I got so tongue tied when I saw Sonic that I said something completely stupid and totally embarrassing? Or what if well we were having the snowball fight (I mean 'snowball war') I accidentally hit him in the eye or nose and ruined my chances of ever going out with him? Or what if (and call me over-dramatic) a meteor flew from the sky and (quite literally) crushed my dreams?! Okay maybe I'm going a little too far there, but you get my point.

Anyway, so I was worried, and I stayed up until 12:00pm worrying. I was just sitting there on my bed hugging my knees, trying to convince myself everything will be fine. But what if it wasn't? What if I was doomed to think about all the things that could possibly go wrong, and sabotage myself by being so caught up in my worries that I actually slept through all the fun? I decided that wasn't going to happen, so I willed (or rather, forced) myself to go to sleep.

_Beep_._Beep_. _BEEP._ I woke up to that annoying beeping sound that busts out of my phone whenever I get a text. I tell ya, it's _the_ most aggravating noise on the planet. You're probably wondering why I didn't just change it. Well the whole point of a beep was to grab your attention, and this beep ripped through my skull, dung into my brain, clutched my attention, and held it captive until I was forced to do its bidding. In other words, it was definitely an attention getter.

So I reached over to my nightstand, where my phone sat charging its poor, abused batteries, and pulled it from the plug to check my messages. There was one text from Sally, one text from Cream, and three texts from Blaze. When I spied the time Blaze wrote her first I thought she couldn't be more insane. Up at 6:30am on a Saturday morning, I was tired just thinking about it. I looked at the time. 8:01am. AH! I only have an hour to get myself in gear! I quickly ran over my texts well rushing to get ready.

'I woke up early, decided 2 get ready, don't expect u 2 be up, but just giving u an advanced warning.' –Blaze 6:30am

'Get up, the early bird gets the worm ;)' –Blaze 7:00am

'C'mon Amy, get up on time, we can't have a picnic without u, make sure 2 wear something extra warm.'-Cream 7:00am

'Rise & shine Amy, u r gonna miss Sonic if u don't get over here ASAP.' -Sally 7:57am

'Get up Amy! U r not gonna make it at this rate!' –Blaze 8:00am

I typed a message back to all of them, wasting two minutes of my valuable time.

'On my way, c u there.' –Amy 8:03am

I attacked my closet in search for a decent outfit. Ah ha! My pink turtleneck sweater! Perfect! I also grabbed some dark jeans, my red winter boots, red hairband, red winter coat, and hot-pink gloves. I somehow put myself together (including brushing my teeth and combing my hair) all just before 8:30. I bolted downstairs where I built a quick breakfast and sprinted out the door just at 8:52. If I hurried I could make it to the park just in time.

When I made it to the park, I actually stopped to pant before approaching my friends. "Congratulations," Blaze said. "You made it." I smiled victoriously and looked around. I noticed a lack of color and gave my friends a questioning look.

"Where's Silver, Sonic, and the rest?" I asked, curious.

"They're running a little late." Sally answered. "Something about trying to convince Scourge to join the fun." I rolled my eyes, last time the siblings tried to convince their impolite brother to 'join the fun', he ended up inviting his nasty friends who played a completely different game altogether. Often I wondered how (besides similar appearance) Sonic and Scourge could be twins.

"And Silver's having trouble finding his gloves." Blaze added. Blaze then laughed and rolled her eyes. "It may take a while, as I said before, he isn't very good at puzzles." The rest of us laughed at that. Well we waited we helped Cream set up the picnic table.

"I'm here!" A voice cried. We all turned to see a silver-white hedgehog wearing a green scarf, blue gloves, and green earmuffs rushing over to us. "Sorry I was late." Silver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I had trouble finding my gloves."

"It's alright." Cream assured. "The others are running a little late too." As if on cue a screech of exasperation was heard.

"Ugh, I can't believe him!" A trio of three came walking up to us, one pink hedgehog, one green hedgehog, and one absolutely wonderful blue hedgehog. The girl with cerise pink fur was the one talking. It was Sonia, Sonic's very fashionable sister. On the top of her head her fur was rose pink and fell stylishly into her eyes, her eyes were sapphire blue, and she had the most polite smile (not now, but you get the idea). Her over-all personality was caring, emotionally, and elegant. She was wearing a violate coat, jeans, dark purple gloves, violate winter boots, and light purple earmuffs. "Scourge can be so selfish!"

"Chill sis," The green one was saying. "He has his own life." That was Manic, Sonic's cool thief of a brother. He had matted green fur, folded quills on his head, two golden earrings in his left ear, and sepia brown eyes. He wore an orange-red winter coat, light jeans, all-black sneakers, and black gloves. His over-all personality was laid back, cool, and kind. But beware, if you were ever to meet him, hide whatever's on you that's most valuable, because he _always_ knows.

"I know." Sonia sulked. And then there was Sonic, the most handsome hedgehog you'll ever meet, I almost melted when I looked at him. Sonic had cobalt blue fur, emerald green eyes, and the most heartwarming smile you ever laid eyes upon. He wore a black winter coat, dark jeans, dark blue gloves, and blue and black Nikes. His over-all personality was sweet, heroic, humorous, and caring. I would never meet someone more wonderful.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Sonic greeted, with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Sonic!" called Sally.

"Hi." Blaze greeted, waving over her shoulder as she fixed the table cloth.

"Hi Sonic!" Cream cried, bouncing up and down excitedly. Sonic went up to Cream and smiled.

"Hey, Tails is just running a little behind." He told her. "Don't worry, he'll be here." Cream's smile grew wider. Okay briefing time! Tails is Sonic's adopted little brother, he's a super adorable fox who was found on Sonic's doorstep one day, just a baby, Sonic's parent's quickly jumped ahead (already having four babies) and decided to adopt him, he's been the joy of the family ever sense. Oh yeah, and Cream may have just a _little_ kid crush on him.

"I can wait." Cream said. Sonic smiled knowingly.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said. Then Sonic turned to me and I thought _this is it! My shining moment!_ As he opened his mouth. "What's up, Ames?" As he said the name I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks, but I held it back.

"Oh nothing much." I replied, not really knowing what to say. Well all this was happening Silver had been getting himself acquainted with Sonic's siblings. Silver tapped Sonic on the shoulder and Sonic quickly turned around to greet him. I was sad that the little moment I had, looking into his eyes, was gone.

"Hi, I'm Silver." Silver introduced.

"Sonic." Sonic replied, shaking Silver's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Silver said, letting go of Sonic's hand. Then suddenly a light orange fox came running up to us, panting and holding his knees before looking up.

"Sorry-gasp-I was late-deep breath-had trouble with my science project-huff-." He explained.

"Bro, that project's not due until next week." Sonic told him.

"I know!" Tails replied, upset. "There's so little time to finish!" We all looked at him like he was insane (minus Cream, who smiled). That was plenty of time for most of us standing there to finish.

"Okay Tails," Sonic said with a smile (a beautiful, one of a kind smile). Tails was a pretty cute fox with bright orange fur, sparkling dodger blue eyes, three little clumps of fur-that stuck out sort of like quills- on the top of his head, and two fluffy orange Tails swinging behind him. He wore a red winter coat, a chestnut colored scarf, light blue jeans, grey gloves, and white and red sneakers.

"Um, hi." Silver said. Tails turned his attention to Silver and Silver held out his hand. "I'm Silver." Tails smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Tails." He replied. Silver smiled and they stopped shaking hands, at this moment he went up to Sonic.

"Dude? Is there anymore siblings I should know about?" he asked. Sonic looked like he really had to think about it.

"No, I think it's just the four." Sonic answered.

"You think?!" Silver cried. Sonic slapped a hand on Silver's back and laughed.

"Relax, I was only kidding." He assured. Then as he walked away he added, "Maybe."

"Not funny!" Silver called after him. After saying our hellos we all met up at the picnic table for a small but wonderful picnic. And Sonic must have been hungry because he rushed past me to the basket like there was no tomorrow. Sonic ripped his way through the basket, tossing everyone's favorite snack into their hands, including mine, a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich. When Sonic found what he had been looking for he smiled and pulled a tin foil wrapped plate out of the basket, he peeled off the tin foil to reveal…

Chili-dogs!? Figures. I should have known. Chili-dogs are like Sonic's third love, you know after his family and racing. But you know what annoys me the most? The fact that sometimes I feel I'll never compete with a chili-dog, which is completely stupid, but I feel like that anyway.

"Heaven…" Sonic sighed, sniffing his chili-dogs. He lifted one from the plate and started munching it, really messily I might add. Everyone quietly munched their snacks, until Sonia broke the silence.

"So, Silver?" she asked. Silver lifted his head to meet hers. "Where are you from?"

"California." Silver replied.

"Are you missing your friends?" Sonia asked.

"Not really, I didn't exactly have friends." Silver replied sadly. I glanced at him with apologetic eyes. "Except Blaze, until she moved." Silver smiled at Blaze, and Blaze gave him this look like 'Why didn't you tell me?'

"Well you don't have to worry about not making friends here." Sonic assured, which was totally sweet of him! "If you don't have a friend here then you have an enemy, but we'll be your friends."

"Maybe later I can teach him a few tricks." Manic suggested, smiling mischievously. Sonia gave him this look like 'Don't you dare!' and what do you know? Manic suddenly backed down from the idea. At this time we all had just about finished our snacks, and you can bet Sonic was the first to finish.

"Hey, how 'bout that snow ball war, guys?" Tails suggested.

"Yeah," Cream added. "Let's have a little fun."

The rest of us looked to each other. Some of us smiled evilly and some of us smiled nervously. It seemed that we all were having the most intense staring contest ever, our brains going through battle tactics, and our mouths searching for the answer. I joined into the nonsense, but only because it was free opportunity to stare into Sonic's beautiful eyes. Then finally just like that we all came to agreement. 'Bring it on's, 'Sure's and 'Totally's could be heard all around.

Blaze locked eyes with Silver as we all got up from the picnic table, her eyes were full of seriousness. "Ready for your first real snowball fight, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Definitely!" Silver replied, determination in his eyes.

"Okay since there's nine of us, I decided to make this game interesting." Cream informed. "We'll split into teams of two, and whoever gets hit with a snowball three times is out, their teammate will remain in the game until they are also out." All of us smiled. " Since there are only nine of us one team will be a team of three" Cream smiled and finally said what we had been waiting to hear. "You may pick teammates."

"What do you say sis?" Manic asked turning to Sonia. "You and me?"

"Sure," Sonia shrugged. They took a corner of the park.

"Together? like old times?" Blaze asked Silver.

"You bet." And they too took their own corner.

"Want to be my partner Cream?" Tails asked. Cream blushed and took his hand.

"Okay." She answered. It was only then that I realized who was left for me to partner with…

"Guess it's you and me, Ames." Sonic said with a smile. I nearly fainted at the realization, I was partnered with my crush! XD Eee!

"Guess so." I replied with my own smile. I noticed that Sally was the only one without a partner, so being the good friend I am I decided to help her. "Hey, why don't you join us Sal?" Sally smiled, obviously thankful for my offer. She looked to Sonic for confirmation, he nodded, and Sally looked back at me.

"Alright, thanks Amy." she replied. We walked to our own corner and prepared for battle.

"Let the game begin!" Tails yelled. Little did I know what this game would bring…

**So, what do you think? Next chapter there'll be the snowball fight. Things are going to get interesting! Please Read and Review!**

**Samantha's Library. A Percy Jackson fanfic writer.**


End file.
